Dark Sparrow: The Guardian of Lima
by LaurenEP18
Summary: He doesn't know how it started, or even when. Maybe he was born with it… maybe something along the way caused him to become what he is. Either way, he knew that he had superhuman abilities… and he was determined to use them for good. Rating may go up. Superhero!Kurt, Klaine. Warnings: violence, minor character death(s), some language.
1. Chapter 1

It started out with a headache of all things. _Wonderful_ way to start of his senior year… Kurt leaned heavily against the bank of lockers, pleased to feel the cool metal seeping through his clothes and cooling his warm skin. He closed his burning eyes, pressing the tips of his fingers along his eyebrows, trying in vain to stave off the pounding behind his skull.

"Hey, you." A warm voice greeted. Kurt knew immediately who this voice belonged to. His best friend, and secret crush, Blaine Anderson. Opening his eyes, he saw Blaine's hazel eyes darken with worry as his triangular brows started to pull down, "Are you alright?" He wondered aloud, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt felt as if his hand was sinking though his skin, the pressure mounting until he started to sink down the row of lockers in an attempt to pull away, but he hadn't the strength to move. Instead, he let his limbs give out under him, his body collapsing on the grimy floor. He thought he could hear someone calling out to him, but there was a white noise clouding his hearing, making every sound static in the background of his focus. Kurt blinked his eyes down to the floor, staring in wonder at the complexity of the pattern of the tile. Each individual square was an off-white color, flecks of dove grey and dots of brilliant white spotted the floor. Kurt let his finger trace a pattern through the dirt, watching as the digit made ruts in the layer of film covering the floor. Two tanned hands gripped his and Kurt couldn't help but notice the extreme temperature difference between their touching skin. The once all consuming pounding in his head had diminished into a dull throb, though his hearing hadn't faired any better. Blaine was kneeling beside him, his hands fluttering uselessly around him, upsetting the dust motes in the air. Kurt felt Blaine take his face in his hands, giving his head a shake to try and gain Kurt's attention. He finally let his eyes roll up to see Blaine, staring down at him with panic at the forefront of the emotions he could see in his eyes.

The honey golden beads burst around his onyx pupil and melded into the deep forest green that seemed to layer over a deep, burnt-cinnamon brown. To say that he was stunning would be a gross understatement. It wasn't that he'd never noticed Blaine before. He'd have to be _blind_ to not see him. But with everything in such sharp focus, his beauty was absolutely undeniable. His lips were moving, but Kurt was only able to hear the blood rushing through his ears along with the unexplainable background noise that only he could hear. Kurt tried to say something to him, but he couldn't be sure if his message came out or not. His mouth and tongue worked in unison, and he could feel his vocal chords vibrating, but he wasn't able to hear his voice.

The once dream-like state he was in started to ebb away, bringing with it _fear._ He had no clue what was going on with him. Not even an inkling as to why whatever was happening to him was occurring.

As if a switch were being flicked, his hearing cut back on. Though the second it happened, Kurt wished he was able to turn it right back off. The second the noise came back on, so did the awful pain behind his eyes, threatening to push his eyeballs from their sockets.

"-me what's wrong!" Blaine's voice rose above all of the other chatter around him. A few students stopped to watch Kurt as if he were some sort of side show attraction while the rest ignored him and went on their way as they usually did.

"Blaine-" Kurt's eyes rolled behind his lids as he promptly passed out.

Kurt couldn't be sure how long he was out, but he started to become aware of the fact that he was no longer in the dingy hallway. There was an uncomfortable, stiff foam mattress underneath him that arched up at his head for support. He shifted slightly hearing the crinkle of the thin paper beneath him. The unnatural stench of antiseptic and cleaner burned his nostrils as he took in a deep breath.

Kurt blinked his eyes open to stare at the ceiling, everything still in absolute clear focus. He moved to sit up, feeling each muscle tense to do the job. Kurt looked down at his arm and clenched his fist, seeing the sinewy muscles roll underneath his stark skin. There was a certain strength that seemed to flow through him that felt foreign.

"Oh, _thank god_ you're up." Kurt let his eyes flicker over to Blaine who had relief painted over his face. He quickly made his way over to him, sitting on the side of the bed, "What the hell happened?" He questioned.

Kurt tried to think back to before he'd gotten to school, but everything from that day before his headache started seemed like a distant memory. He could remember everything else perfectly fine, but just the few hours after he woke up that day until… until _whatever_ happened, happened, was foggy. "I honestly have no idea." He said shakily, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair, "How long have I been out?" He asked, looking over at another student lying out on a bed in the school clinic.

"About an hour." Blaine told him just as the bell rang, signaling first block was over, "I was able to get out of my first class to stay here."

"You shouldn't have skipped class just to sit here with me." Kurt admonished, feeling bad that he'd caused Blaine to skip class.

Blaine just shrugged, "It's no big deal. I missed French, and since you're fluent, you can owe me one by tutoring me." He winked cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, starting to feel closer to normal though he was still a little off, "I think I'm going to call my Dad to see if he'll let me come home."

Blaine nodded, "I'll get the nurse to call for you. Just make sure you text or call me later."

"Alright." Kurt started to get up and gather his things, "Thanks for helping me out, Blaine."

Blaine smiled one of his brilliant smiles before heading around the corner to speak to the school nurse. Even in another room, Kurt could still hear his voice clear as day. "Kurt said he should probably go home. I don't know if you need to call his Dad or-"

The nurse cut him off, her high pitched voice grating, "No, dear. He's eighteen so he can sign himself out."

"Okay, I'll let him know." A second later, Blaine returned, "The nurse said you could-"

"Sign myself out." Kurt finished his sentence, "I heard."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, "How could you hear us?"

Kurt just shrugged, heaving his school bag onto his shoulder, "I don't know," He admitted, "I just… I just need to get home." Kurt pressed past Blaine, "I'll call you later." With that, he immediately went to the front desk and signed himself out before going to his car.

He let himself into his empty house, making his way straight to his room. His entire frame was vibrating, his muscles tightening with spasms. Frustrated with what he could not understand, Kurt kicked out. His foot connected with his desk chair, sending the object soaring across the room without much effort. Kurt was able to pinpoint each individual splinter of wood as the chair collided with the wall. He stood there dumbstruck for a moment before cautiously walking over to the destroyed piece of furniture. Kurt traced the crack in the wall, letting his finger dip into the dent that had been caused by the impact of the chair.

"Impossible," He murmured to himself, his brows twitching with thought. Kurt blinked several times, waiting for the evidence to disappear and for everything to fall back into place. For normalcy and reality to take over… but it didn't.

Kurt stumbled back and fell onto his bed, not able to keep his wide eyes off of his wall. Blaine's earlier words rang through his head. _What the hell happened?_ Kurt laid back, staring at the brush strokes of paint on his ceiling, "I don't know." Kurt whispered into the silence.

**============================gLee=============================**

**This is my new fic! I hope that you all like it. :) Don't worry, I'm still working on 'Word of Mouth'. **

**Let me know what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt?" Kurt froze, each muscle freezing in place as he waited for his father to speak again, "What the hell are you doing in there?"

Kurt blinked down at the mess of shattered plastic plates on his floor, "_Nothing._" He called back, still not moving from his position.

He heard his father sigh from the other side of the door, "Well, keep it down, will ya? Carole and I are heading to bed now."

Kurt nodded before realizing his father couldn't see him, "Okay." He agreed, waiting until his father's footsteps disappeared down the hall. Kurt got to his knees and began cleaning up the shards of plastic.

It had been two days since he'd gotten that headache in the hallway at school, and yet, nothing had gone back to normal. He was practicing his strength and accuracy by tossing up a cheap dollar store plate and destroying it with either a sharp punch or a kick.

Not wanting to wake his parents, Kurt decided to head out and put his newly found skills to the test. He donned a black hooded sweatshirt to pair with his black jeans before pulling on a pair of boots. He paused a moment, his eyes flickering to his window. Kurt nibbled his lower lip as he walked over to his window, sliding it open and looking down. He was on the second floor, so the drop wouldn't _kill_ him… Kurt could feel his blood pumping, his newly formed muscles tensing and preparing before he'd even made up his mind. He took in a deep breath before climbing out onto the ledge. Kurt stared down at the ground, focusing on each individual blade of grass. He crouched slightly before pushing off the ledge, propelling himself out into his yard to avoid the deck. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated himself, causing him to go hurling towards the large oak tree. He threw his arms out and caught a branch, swinging on it a moment before dropping to the earth, landing expertly on the balls of his feet. Kurt grinned widely, not able to contain his excitement. With the adrenaline still coursing steadily through his veins, he ran at full speed to downtown Lima.

What was a fifteen minute drive, Kurt had run in ten. He watched as the people of Lima went on their way as he stayed in the shadows between two buildings. There was a rustling of cans behind him and a tense, threatening voice. Kurt listened in as he turned, walking cautiously back through the alley with an air of confidence he didn't know he had in him.

"-etter do it now." A deep voice ordered, followed by a loud thud.

"P-_please_, let me go. I don't have any money-" A distressed woman pleaded.

"Guess we'll have to figure out something else for you to give me 'sides money then." Kurt pulled his hood up as he turned the corner to see a large man pinning a young blond woman against the dingy ally wall. His muscles were rippling underneath his skin as he slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"_Hey!_" Kurt yelled, lowering his tone so that he sounded more threatening, "Let her go!"

"Fuck off, kid." The man turned his steely eyes on him, letting out a laugh, "You _really_ want to get involved? Go home."

Kurt stepped forward, wrapping his pale fingers around the man's thick arm, squeezing tightly. The burly guy immediately released his hand from the woman's mouth, his fingers splayed as he grunted in pain, "L-let _go_ of me you _freak._" He sputtered, frantically trying to pull away from Kurt's grasp. Kurt blinked. The sound of a bone cracking pulled him from his haze, causing him to let go. His eyes fell to his own hand, shocked at the pure _strength_ he held inside him. When he looked up, the man was gone.

"T-thank you." Kurt turned to see the woman staring at him with admiration. Her makeup was smudged a bit and her blond hair was wild, but she didn't look hurt, only shaken. Kurt took a step back before turning and walking away quickly, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

What had he just done? He'd put himself in harms way without even being sure he'd be able to get out of the situation. It was as if his body took over, moving with pure, ingrained instinct. Like he was born to do it… Kurt wasn't able to process the sheer amount of questions that brought up, so he decided to just ignore it altogether.

As he was walking from the alleyway, dazed, a figure roughly bumped into him. Kurt stopped, looking down to see whoever it was had pressed a beeper into his hands. Kurt whipped around, but the person was gone, "What the-" He twirled the piece of black plastic between his fingers, jumping when it lit up with a number. Curiosity took over him as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he saw.

"I saw what you did to that man. Your powers must have been triggered." A deep voice whispered, his tone gravelly, "It's strange… you're younger than she was."

"Who is this? What do you know about what's happening to me?" Kurt questioned frantically, _needing_ the answers.

"I will no longer be in contact with you after this phone call. You will be put in contact with Andy. He will be your source."

Kurt pinched his nose between his forefinger and thumb, "What do you mean _source?_ _Who the hell is this?_"

"Use your powers for good." The voice said before the line cut off.

"_No_, wait-!" Kurt growled in frustration, punching the brick wall, leaving a fist sized hole. "_Damn it!_" He pulled his hand back, hissing at the pain radiating through his fingers. Kurt held his face in his hands before running his fingers through his hair, "What does that even _mean?_" He yelled into the darkness. Kurt shoved the beeper and his phone into his pockets before wiping the blood from his scraped knuckles and heading back to his house at a normal speed.

What was that guy talking about? How did he know about Kurt's… he hesitated to even call them _powers._ Did this guy think he was some sort of _superhero_ or something? That was ridiculous. There were no such things as superheroes… Those sorts of people only existed in comic books or Hollywood movies. Kurt was nothing special. He was just a high school senior in _Lima, Ohio_ of all places. Kurt glanced at his hand, feeling a slight tingling sensation around the area he'd injured punching the wall. The skin there was now pale and smooth, showing no evidence of the scraped skin that was once there. He grazed his thumb along the flawless skin, wondering if he'd imagined the injury or… or if it had just spontaneously _healed._

Kurt pulled out his cell phone, intent on calling Blaine when he realized how _crazy_ he'd sound. What would he even say? _Hey, Blaine. Sorry for waking you up, but I'm kind of in the middle of a crisis. Apparently I've become super strong and developed the ability to heal myself because I got a headache in school a couple days ago. Oh yeah, and apparently I'm supposed to become some sort of superhero. Go figure._ Yeah… Kurt couldn't see that going over well. Of course that ruled out his father, Carole, Finn, and basically everyone he knew. He'd end up locked up in a ward if he were to tell anyone. No, he'd have to keep this a secret. No one could find out about any of it.

Did that mean he was going to go through with it? Become some sort of a _hero_ to the town that had shunned him for so long because of who he was?

Yes, he would. The words his mother had said to him long ago popped into his head. _Sometimes, the world can be a cruel place. But just because a few people make it that way, doesn't mean the rest of the world deserves to suffer when someone can do something about it. _ Those were the last words his mother said to him before she died. She was right. There were people like Karofsky out there… but then there were also people like _Blaine. _

With this newly found determination, Kurt bolted home in record time. He climbed up the tree and jumped from one of the limbs to his window, catching himself on the sill and crawling through it. Kurt went straight to his closet and pulled out his sewing machine. He shed his sweatshirt, eyeing it critically before sitting down and pulling out his fabric sheers. Kurt cut along the arms, setting aside the material. He unzipped the angled, diagonal zipper and started to pad the lining for protection using strips of thick foam from one of his pillows. Grabbing some spare, black fabric, he sewed up the inside of the sweatshirt to keep the padding in place. Kurt knew he'd need to make sure his face was covered, but he didn't want to have to deal with a mask. Instead, he took some thin wire and threaded it through the excess sweatshirt material he'd taken from the arms after he'd cut it to the correct size and shape, creating something like a widows peak. He then sewed the material to the hood of the sweatshirt, making it come down further. He tried on the outfit, pairing it with black jeggings and knee high, biker boots. Kurt glanced at himself in the mirror, his pale skin vividly bright in contrast to the charcoal black of his ensemble. To complete the look, he pulled on a pair of fingerless, leather gloves. Kurt smirked at his reflection.

Kurt sat down at his desk, pulling back his hood. His phone began ringing, playing Blackbird. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Kurt grabbed a pen and wrote down a name before standing up and picking up his phone. Rachel was blabbering about a fashion emergency and how he _had _to come to her house, _stat_. Kurt was surprised to find that it was already six in the morning. He calmed her down, assuring her he'd be over to her house soon. Kurt folded up his outfit and put it in his bag before changing. He glanced at his desk to see if he was forgetting anything, when he noticed two words written on the bottom edge of a scrap piece of paper.

_**Dark Sparrow**_

**================================gLee=====================================**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Dark Sparrow 'flies' in once again to save the day!"**_

"_**There is a new hero in Lima! He's been called Dark Sparrow."**_

"_**Dark Sparrow, The Guardian of Lima! Reports have it that this hooded vigilante has foiled more than twenty robberies in the past month. Who is this man and why won't he come out of the shadows to show who he truly is? Listen in as this victim of a brutal attack tonight speaks out."**_

"_H-he came out of nowhere. This guy was threatening me with a knife, coulda killed me! Then Dark Sparrow appeared and pulled the dude off of me. The guy knifed him pretty bad, but Sparrow knocked him out and strung him up so he couldn't get away. Told me to call the police. Luckily I was able to take this picture of him!"_

Kurt turned off the television as a grainy picture of himself was put up on the screen. He hissed as he unzipped his sweatshirt, the material clinging to the wound in his side and pulling, causing him to bite down harshly on his lip to keep from crying out. He groaned loudly when his burn phone started to buzz, signaling another text.

**From: Andy**

**To: Kurt**

**Suspicious activity at 111 West Cavalier St.**

Kurt threw the phone down onto his bed in frustration. He'd gone out and gotten a second phone that he would be able to use for instances dealing with his "other identity" you could say. Kurt thought it weird calling himself Dark Sparrow, even though that is what the news was now calling him. He might have let the name slip to one of the people he'd helped during a convenience store robbery a couple of weeks ago.

It had been one month since he'd called the strange man, and those weeks have been complete hell. Who would have known Lima, Ohio would have so many instances of crime? And this _"Andy"_ guy, if that's even his real name, was running him ragged.

Kurt glanced down at the knife wound, watching as the blood slowly congealed around the sides, binding the cut together before hardening over in a thick scab. Gritting his teeth, he pulled back on his top, adjusting the hood. He'd added a new feature to his outfit. There was a hidden seam in the hood where he'd inserted a mesh-fencing mask. When he pulled up his hood, he grabbed the bottom of the mask and slid it out so that he'd have more covering for his face. Kurt then swiftly jumped out of his window. Kurt programmed in the address into his phone, setting his Bluetooth so that he could listen to the directions as he bolted down the deserted streets of his neighborhood.

The GPS brought him to an unassuming home just on the outskirts of his neighborhood. Kurt crept up to the dark building, testing the knob to see that it was unlocked. The door fell open soundlessly, so Kurt stealthily stepped inside, closing the door to a crack. He used his heightened senses to sift through the dark, searching for anything that may be out of place. Andy's message had been vague, so Kurt truly had no clue what he was looking for.

In the couple weeks he'd been "working", most of the in tell he'd get would be about robberies seeing as they were more common. This was completely different. There was a certain thickness to the air that seemed unnatural. Kurt's body started to react to the change instantaneously, his ears and eyes straining, muscles flexing under his skin.

Suddenly, his real phone started to ring, tipping off whoever might be in the house that he was there. Kurt cursed under his breath, slamming his hand down on his pockets until the sound stopped. He took exactly two and a half breaths before he heard the creak of a wooden floorboard behind him. Kurt spun around, thrusting his leg into the air in a roundhouse kick. His boot connected with a body, sending it hurtling across the room and into the fireplace. Kurt bolted forward, jumping onto the arm of the couch and then onto the ground in front of what looked like a man. He leaned down and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up before thrusting him backwards into the mantel.

"So we finally meet, Dark Sparrow." The man spoke evenly.

Kurt moved his hand from the man's collar to his neck, closing his fingers tightly around it, "Who are you?" Kurt probed, flexing his fingers for good measure.

"Question is, _who _are _you?_ I haven't had to deal with any of _your_ kind in almost ten years."

Kurt retracted his hand, "What do you know about that?"

The older man cleared his throat, primping his collar slightly, "Oh, I know a _lot_ about your kind. In fact, I personally killed the last one." He snapped his fingers, throwing the dark room into light. Kurt blinked, adjusting his vision. The man ran a hand over his bald head, pulling it away smeared in blood. He simply clucked his tongue, wiping the crimson stain on a handkerchief, "Now, now. That wasn't very nice what you did to me back there, Sparrow. What if I was some sort of innocent civilian wandering around his darkened house at night?" He smirked, his muddied brown eyes glinting as he cocked his head to the side, advancing on Kurt, "Who told you to come here?"

Kurt stood his ground, his fingers twitching in anticipation, "Let's just say I have my sources. Now, tell me what you were talking about. About my kind."

"No time for introductions I see." He gave Kurt a twisted smile, "I already know about _you_, so I should at _least_ give you a name to put to my face, now shouldn't I?"

"I don't have time for your games-"

"Well _my_ name is Kendril." He took a deep, exaggerated bow, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." His lips peeled back to reveal mangled, tartar-stained teeth. Kurt eyed the deep scar that trailed from the center of his bottom lip, down to his dimpled chin.

"Enough of the foreplay. Get to the point of why I'm here." Kurt yelled, aggravated. He was wondering why he was sent here in the first place.

Kendril began circling Kurt, holding his hands behind his back and seeming very relaxed. Meanwhile, Kurt's nerves were on end, his whole body wanting to lunge forward and knock him out but his mind _needing _to hear whatever information the man had. "No need to get so touchy. What is it with you _heroes_ and your _'no nonsense'_ attitudes. You're such a _bore._" He sighed, finally stopping once he had his back to the front door, "You really don't have any idea what you've been dropped into, do you kid?" Kurt shook his head slowly, wondering what this guys angle was, "Not that any of this was your _choice_ per se. Genetics can be a real bitch."

Kurt furrowed his brow, "Geneti-"

"Never knew I'd have to deal with another one of you." He mused, completely ignoring Kurt, "Anyway, I see your hound dog picked up on our trap nicely. Made sure it was nothing too conspicuous that they'd know it was us." _This was a trap?_ "Must be a trainee."

"If this is a trap, why haven't you done anything to me?" Kurt asked the second he was able to get a word in.

Kendril raised an amused eyebrow, "You're quite spunky, aren't you? Relax, kid. I have no intention of killing you right now. I just had a proposition that I'd like you to hear out." He pursed his lips, perching on the edge of a decrepit piano bench.

Kurt angled himself so that he'd be able to have a clear shot at the man before nodding his head, "I'm listening."

"Give up your powers." He said simply, "I really don't feel like having to deal with another one of you getting in the way… Just, give them up, and no one will have to get hurt." Kendril squinted his eyes slightly before amending his statement, "Well, no one you'd _care _about anyway."

"All I really have is super strength. It's nothing really that special."

"You're still new to this. Your powers are only just developing." He said, "I'm not saying the process of giving up your… _gifts_ is simple." He stood, walking over to Kurt, "Do you _really_ want to carry the burden of being _Dark Sparrow_, The _Guardian_ of _Lima?_" He gestured grandly at the title.

"What would you do if I were to give up these _powers?_" Kurt asked.

Kendril's eyes tightened just slightly, straying from his once nonchalant attitude, "Now why would I tell you that?"

"Now why would I give up my powers, knowing you'd hurt innocent people without me in the way?" He fired back.

Kendril let out an un-amused noise, his lips twitching a bit, "I gave you a chance. You do realize I never ask twice." His darkened eyes flickered up to Kurt.

"Even if you did, the answer would still be the same." Kurt crouched slightly, preparing himself for what could be an attack.

Instead, Kendril started to back away towards the door, "I hope you're prepared for what you've just signed yourself up for." He warned before backing out through the door and disappearing into the night.

Kurt stared at the space where Kendril had once been. He'd never felt so alone than in that moment. Kurt needed to be able to talk to someone about what was happening, gain some outside advice. He wouldn't say that he'd thought what he was doing was a _joke_, but all of the sudden, everything became much more _serious._ There was a foreboding sense of dread that settled into his stomach. What would Kendril try to do? He didn't know who he was… His true identity was shielded. But he _did_ seem to know much more than he let on, causing Kurt to believe he'd be able to find out who he was. That was all the more reason to keep his abilities, so that he would be able to protect his family.

He left the house, letting out a tired sigh as the first tendrils of light began streaming above the horizon, casting pitch black shadows across the Earth. He lethargically shed his sweatshirt and boots, shoving them in his bag before pulling on a pair of checked converse and a periwinkle pullover. Dressing on the go wasn't very practical, so of course most of his more put together outfits were out of the question.

His lack of sleep was causing him to lose focus, his feet dragging him in the wrong direction. Eventually, he ended up at Blaine's doorstep, not entirely sure of how he'd made it there. Kurt was about to turn around and head home when the door was pulled open, revealing Blaine. The other boy stopped short when he saw him. Kurt didn't even _want _to think about how he looked at that moment. "Kurt?" Blaine's voice was laced with worry as he set his schoolbag aside, "What's- are you okay?"

Kurt ran his hand down his face, "Y-yeah… I- I'm not sure why…" He trailed off. He was _exhausted_ and his mind just didn't want to work with him to come up with an excuse as to why he was at Blaine's house, "What day is it?"

Blaine's eyes widened for a split second before he reached out and pulled Kurt inside, shutting the door behind them, "Are you on drugs or something?"

"What? _No._" Kurt said angrily, shrugging Blaine's hands off of him, "How could you ask me something like that?"

Blaine bit his lip, looking like he felt bad for the accusation, "Sorry," He apologized, "It's just… You've been pretty distant with everyone lately. You haven't shown up to glee at _all._ Everyone is worried about you. And then you show up at my door, looking dead on your feet-"

"I-I know how it looks. Just- I haven't been able to really sleep for these past few weeks. I'm really sorry, but I wasn't avoiding you. I- god, I can't even think straight." Kurt covered his face with his hands.

"Come on." Kurt felt one of Blaine's hands on the small of his back, the other grabbing his arm as he led him upstairs to his room, "We're skipping." He announced, laying Kurt down on his bed.

"Blaine, you don't have to-" Kurt started to protest, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

Blaine toed off his shoes, pulling off Kurt's as well before settling on the bed beside him, "Sleep, Kurt." He ordered, playfully nudging him.

"We can go to school, Blaine. I'm fine." He said, already drifting into sleep.

"I'm not going to ask you twice." Blaine said, unknowingly reminding him of his conversation with Kendril. "Anyway, it's Friday. You can spend the night. We haven't had a boys night in a while. Maybe we can pop some popcorn and I can get my mom to bring home some…" Blaine's voice started to fade out as Kurt finally allowed himself to rest, feeling safe at Blaine's house with his best friend beside him.

**==================================gLee===================================**

**What did you think? Let me know! I hope that everyone is enjoying this fic. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was sitting up against Blaine's headboard, the other boy sprawled out across the whole mattress fiddling with his phone. He was actually having a good time. He felt normal just hanging out with his best friend on a Friday night. Blaine rolled off the bad, announcing he had to go use the bathroom, "Then we're going to start on the Harry Potter marathon!" He winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's giddy grin as he headed down the hall. Kurt settled in, making himself comfortable. About a minute later, there was an incessant buzzing against his thigh. Kurt silently cursed, knowing which phone was going off. He slid the device from his pocket, flipping the old phone open.

**From: Andy**

**To: Kurt**

**Drug raid off of I64, police need backup. **

"_Really?_" Kurt said aloud. A _drug raid?_ What the hell?

"So, I was _thinking_ after we're done with The Goblet of _Fire_," Blaine held up the DVD, "We can go get some more snacks from Seven Eleven before starting the next one." He smiled, plopping down on his bed beside Kurt and taking a handful of popcorn, "Who's phone is that?" He raised an eyebrow, making a move to snatch the cell. Kurt quickly pulled away, rolling off the bed agilely and was on the other side of the room in a split second. Blaine stared at him, mouth agape, "The hell was that about?" He questioned, shaking himself from his stupor as he brought the buttery food to his mouth.

"I-" _Shit, Kurt. Say something!_ He scolded himself, "It's Finn's. I guess I took it by accident… I should probably go give it to him."

Kurt turned, not able to let himself look at Blaine's crestfallen face, "I thought we were going to have a movie marathon…"

Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath, schooling his features before facing Blaine once more, "I'm just going to drop this off for him… Rachel texted him and you _know _how she can be if she's not immediately responded to." He joked lightly, the lie coming to him easier than he'd like, "I don't want my brother to have to fend off the wrath of Rachel Berry."

Blaine's face lightened a bit, "Yeah. Don't want that, now do we?" He huffed out a laugh.

"I'll come back." Kurt said and then immediately regretted saying so. Who knows how long he'd be out or what could happen to him while he was gone.

Blaine sat up, smiling, "Okay! I'll go get some candy and junk food and then I'll ask my Dad to pick up a pizza."

Kurt nodded, backing out of the room, "Sounds good. I'll call you when I'm on my way." With that, he picked up his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. Unfortunately, he didn't have his car, so he'd have to run. Kurt started off walking, just in case Blaine glanced out the window and saw him. Once he was around the corner, he broke out in a sprint. He stopped behind a parking garage, changing into his outfit before bolting through the small park that separated the main town from the interstate.

It took him a good twenty minutes to find the tiny warehouse. There were several squad cars clustered at the South side of the building. Not wanting to interfere with the police, Kurt headed around to the North end. There was a broken window on the second story, which was his only option in entering the building unseen. The decrepit building was formed in an 'L' shape, so Kurt decided he'd have to try wall jumping. He readied himself, pacing several steps backwards before charging forward. Kurt pushed off with one foot, hitting the wall and bouncing off to catch on the other wall. His body twisted in the air as he caught the ledge of the window. Kurt hissed silently as the broken glass cut into his palm, making it harder for him to keep a grip with the blood making the sill slick. He threw his other hand up, ignoring the pinprick feeling before heaving his body up. Kurt brought his leg inside, testing the floor before completely entering the building. The wooden structure smelled like it was rotting, the wood seemed to be peeling away wetly in large chunks littered across the moldy floor. He was honestly surprised the structure was still holding up. He heard some murmured voices on the first floor, so he trained his ears on their whispered conversations as he searched for a way down to them, thankful to find a set of stairs.

"_Shh_. What was that?" A tense voice asked. Kurt decided since he'd lost the element of surprise, he might as well just go for it. He descended the stairs with one jump, landing smoothly on his toes. The faces the men wore were almost comical as they stared in disbelief.

There were piles of a white, bagged up substance in the corner, discarded needles and straps, pill bottles and beer bottles. From the way all of the criminal's eyes were tinged red, he'd interrupted them testing the product.

"Fuck! It's that goddamn Dark Sparrow guy." One of the smaller men warned, pointing a twitching, yellow tinged finger at Kurt.

He really didn't have time for this. Kurt reached out and snatched the man's wrist, snapping it as he threw him across the room into the neatly stacked pile of cocaine. He then jumped up, and grabbed a rafter. Kurt swung back before going forward, releasing the wood and propelling his feet into the chest of the largest male. The guy fell back, his head connecting with the concrete floor, knocking him out cold. Kurt then went for the last guy only to find he was not there. He spun around, bracing himself for attack.

A sharp pain erupted in his neck followed by a sickening warmth that flooded into his veins from the source. Kurt pulled away, whipping around and thrusting the heel of his hand up into the tall man's nose, breaking it upon impact. He spun the criminal around, reaching up and angling his head so that it fit in the crook of Kurt's arm. Pulling tightly, he choked out the man before tossing him to the ground.

He was beginning to feel light headed while his limbs became heavy. Kurt blinked slowly as his perfect vision started to twist, distorting the things around him. He reached up to his neck where the heat in his body was the strongest. His clumsy hand accidentally pressed something, causing the pain to worsen and more heat to be pumped into his system. Kurt finally was able to get a hold of whatever was in his neck. He pulled out something small and cylindrical. Kurt brought the object to his face to try and see what it was. Kurt paled when he realized it was a syringe. He must have accidentally plunged the drugs into his system even more in his attempt to pull it out. Who knows what could have been in it. Kurt could feel his throat closing up in panic. He stumbled back to the stairs, practically crawling up them before making it to the window. Kurt looked down, the drop seeming much further than he'd once thought it was. He climbed out and tried to be coordinated, but failed miserably as he landed on his side on the damp earth. Kurt rolled onto his front, trying several times to get to his feet.

His mind was muddled as he swayed back and forth, finally standing upright. Kurt resisted the urge to throw up as he made his way down the road, leaving the scene for the cops to handle. There was something vibrating in his pocket, but he couldn't clearly focus on what it could be. His mouth was dry and his head was swimming. He had no sense of direction, wandering aimlessly down the middle of a vacant street.

The buzzing wouldn't stop though. Frustrated, Kurt grabbed at whatever was making the sound, accidentally making the thing light up.

"Kurt?" He heard someone say.

"Hel'o?" Kurt asked, putting the device up to his mouth.

"Are you- Kurt, are you _drunk?_"

Kurt recognized that voice. It was Blaine, "B'aine, I'm…" Of course he wasn't able to think of what to say. I knew there was something he needed to do, somewhere to be, but he couldn't collect his thoughts with the drugs running through his system.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Whatever. I knew you were just trying to ditch me earlier. You know what? _Screw_ you. Don't bother coming back here." With that, Blaine disconnected the call.

Kurt blinked, fumbling with the phone, "'laine?" The toe of his boot caught in a pothole, causing him to tumble onto the asphalt. Kurt saw a pair of headlights coming towards him, but he _literally_ could not move his body. He just stared as the lights became brighter and closer. _Luckily_ for him, the vehicle stopped and the occupant got out, rushing towards him.

"_Dude_, it's _Dark Sparrow!_" A very recognizable voice exclaimed.

Or maybe not so luckily.

**==============================gLee================================**

**Thoughts? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt felt like he was floating, not quite conscious, but on the brink. It started with the tingling in his fingers, the feeling spreading up through his arms and across his chest. His heart was beating steadily inside his chest allowing him to keep some semblance of time. Something was poking him, it was sharp and persistent against his bicep. Kurt twitched his eyebrows in discomfort. Realizing he couldn't hide in this state forever, he concentrated on bringing his mind to the surface. Kurt grazed his fingertips along something soft that he was lying on. There was a familiar scent that enveloped him, something comforting and yet terrifying at the same time. Kurt blinked his eyes open, thanking whoever is up there that his mask was still down. He tensed at a noise across the room.

"Um, Dark Sparrow? Sir? Are you alright, man?" Kurt couldn't believe it. Of _course_, out of _all _the people who could have found him… it would be _Finn._ Kurt rolled off the bed quickly, trying to distance himself from his stepbrother but failing miserably. His limbs weren't cooperating, causing him to stumble and crash into the desk in the corner of the room, "_Whoa_, you okay?" Finn's voice was closer now making Kurt suddenly feel claustrophobic. Kurt shook off the hand that landed on his shoulder, turning around to face Finn, "I- uh…" He seemed at a loss for words, staring at Kurt like he was some sort of god, "You have _no_ idea how awesome it is to meet you, Dark Sparrow. I've been a huge fan of your awesomeness. I wish my brother was here to see this." He grinned.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Kurt muttered under his breath, his jaw slack.

"What?" Kurt shook his head, trying to side step his brother and get out of his room, "Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you hurt or something? I found you in the middle of the road and you've been out for hours…"

Kurt cleared his throat, trying to mask his voice, "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me, but I heal quickly."

Finn plopped down on his bed, smiling like an idiot, "Really? How do you do that? What sort of powers do you have? Can you teach me how to fight like you? Are you a real person? If you are, do you have another name besides Dark Sparrow or did your parents just call you that? How long-"

Kurt groaned in frustration as Finn kept firing off questions, "_Finn!_" He exploded, needing him to shut up so he could think properly.

The tall boy blinked, snapping his mouth shut. Luckily, Kurt had deepened his voice, "How do you know my name?"

…_Shit._ "I… I know a lot of things." Kurt shrugged, pleased when he seemed to be gaining his bearings and was able to stand without leaning against the furniture, "I thank you for your help, but I have to be going now."

Kurt started towards the window when he felt a large hand wrap around his arm, "Wait, dude. I mean, Dark Sparrow."

Kurt wrapped his hand around Finn's, taking it off of his arm, "No one can know that I was here." He said, not wanting to drag anything to do with Dark Sparrow into his home.

Finn sucked his lips, looking like a child that had done something wrong, "Well-"

Before Finn could say another word, the door burst in and Puck appeared, seeming out of breath, "No… fucking… way." He panted, staring at Kurt –Dark Sparrow- with wide eyes, "Dude!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

Kurt stood for another moment before turning, "Okay, I'm gone."

"No, wait! I just got here, man! Can't I just get a picture or something?" Puck asked longingly.

Kurt turned and glared at Finn, though the other boy wasn't able to see it, "_Please _tell me you didn't tell anyone else."

"Finn Hudson, I _demand_ to know why you called me over at such a tim- Oh my gosh!" Kurt could practically feel his eardrums popping at Rachel's shrill squeal, "I can't believe it!"

Not bothering to say anything more, Kurt jumped onto the bed and then over to the window, he flipped the latch and shoved the window up. Before he could get out, a small hand grabbed his hood and yanked it back, causing the mask to come up with it. There was a sharp gasp from behind him, too feminine to be coming from Puck or Finn.

"Dude." Puck's voice was low, astounded. Finn remained silent. Not knowing what else to do, Kurt slipped out the window and jumped, landing soundly on the patio below before running full speed out of the yard, vaulting over the fence. He pulled off his ruined gloves, making mental note to replace them before shoving them in his pockets. Kurt then slid the mask back up into the hood and zipped up the pocket before tucking the hood down the back of the sweatshirt to hide it.

He walked aimlessly for hours, not caring what direction he was going in. His darkest secret had just been revealed to the biggest blabbermouth in McKinley. Kurt ran his fingers through his tousled hair, clenching his jaw. What was he to do now? How could he protect his family from Kendril? If word got out, he could go after his father, his friends… Kurt punched the wall he was walking by, watching as the brick gave way and crumbled at his feet. Kurt sunk down against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and holding in the sob that threatened to escape. "_Damn it_." He gritted, slamming his fist down into the sidewalk creating a crack.

"Kurt?" Kurt whipped his head up to see Finn crouched down in front of him, "Can we- Dude, can we talk or something?"

Kurt sucked in a calming breath, "There isn't much to talk about, Finn." He sighed.

"Just come back home, okay? You shouldn't be out here when you're upset." Finn held out his hand. Kurt reluctantly took it, getting back on his feet.

"You can not tell anyone else, Finn. No one." Kurt warned, eyeing his brother seriously.

The tall boy nodded, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder as he led them back to their house, "Got it, bro. I still can't believe it though…" He trailed off, glancing down at Kurt, "You're really him, right? This isn't just some sort of fake costume or something, is it?"

Kurt snorted, "This is the real deal, as am I." He responded, frowning when he felt a strange sensation coming from the side of his neck. Absentmindedly, he rubbed at the spot, frowning when he felt something beneath the skin. He brushed it off, figuring it must be just something that had scarred from a fight. Something moved in his peripheral, a figure dressed in dark clothing. He turned to look at the person, but they disappeared into the early morning patrons of the coffee shop they were currently walking past. Suspicion was weighing on him, feeling eyes on him as he walked. Kurt started to quicken the pace, Finn kept up without any complaint. Soon as they got home, Kurt let out a deep sigh, leaning against the front door, "Puck and Rachel still here?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

Finn shook his head, "They left right after you _jumped_ out the window." He gave Kurt an amused -slash- concerned expression.

"Yeah, well." Kurt shrugged, walking up to his room, Finn following closely behind, "Finn, I'm just going to change, okay?" He turned to give Finn a stern look, "Go wait for me downstairs, I promise not to jump out of any windows while I'm up here."

Finn pouted, but followed Kurt's instructions, heading downstairs. Finally alone in his room, Kurt shed his outfit, folding it up and putting it away before changing into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. He sat on his bed for a moment, collecting his thoughts before meeting Finn in the den. Kurt perched himself on the edge of the sofa, watching Finn's leg bouncing up and down anxiously, "This is for real." He said, almost to himself. Kurt nodded, sliding off the arm of the couch to the seat, "Not to offend you or anything, but why _you?_ I mean…" He trailed off.

Kurt brought a knee up to his chest, shrugging, "I honestly don't know… I- There was this guy – Kendril – that said something about genetics." He supplied, "And I know Dad's not some superhero."

"What about your mom?" Finn asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Your mom? Your biological mom. Like, do you think she could have been some sort of superwoman?"

Kurt blinked, sitting back and staring off into space. His mother? Could she have been a superhuman too? Kendril did say it was genetic. To be honest, Kurt didn't remember much about his mom. He did remember his parents arguing sometimes about his mom going out at night, but it was never anything that turned serious, "I've never heard of anyone else like me."

Finn stood, pulling Kurt up, "Let's go check then." The two of them went up to Finn's room and got on his laptop, searching for anything that might help. There were several articles about some 'vigilante' on the streets of Lima in the eighties, but there were no pictures or names to go with the evidence. Though many claimed the person that had saved them was a woman, "Do you think?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighed, "It's not like I can ask Dad about it. He'd be suspicious."

"Why can't you tell Burt that you're Dar-"

Kurt clamped a hand over Finn's mouth, "He _can't_ know." He said seriously, leaving no room for discussion. He moved his hand, glancing at the screen once more before shutting the computer, "Listen, I-" Kurt was interrupted by his phone buzzing. "Damn it." He cursed, pulling out his clunky phone.

**From: Andy**

**To: Kurt**

**Person in need of assistance in alley by Regal Columbus Cinema. Urgent.**

Kurt cursed lightly under his breath, rushing out of the room and throwing on the top for his outfit, not having time to change completely. Finn didn't try to go after him and for that, Kurt was thankful. He flew out his window, catching the tree limb and swinging down. Kurt could feel Finn's eyes watching him, but he had more important business to attend to. He'd talk with Finn when he had the time.

Regal Columbus wasn't too far off, only about ten minutes from his house, but his speed got him there in less than five. The roads and buildings blurred past him as he set his focus on the large neon sign. He jolted to a stop, turning down one of the alleys beside the building.

"You only have fucking credit cards? Where's your fucking cash, fag?" The unmistakable sound of pounding flesh was heard, followed by a pained groan. Kurt rounded the corner only to see none other than Blaine Anderson being thrust up against the wall, trying to use call someone discretely behind his back.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted. The assailant turned to see Kurt rushing forward. He didn't even have the time to blink before Kurt bashed his fist into the man's face. Kurt took advantage of the fact that the man was stumbling backwards to push him to the ground. He jutted his knee forward, falling onto the larger guy and shoving his knee into his large stomach.

Kurt was so blinded by his rage for the man that had hurt his best friend, he didn't hear the approach of another person until he heard Blaine yell, "Dark Sparrow, look out!"

Kurt felt a hand wrap chokingly around his neck, pulling him backwards. He struggled, gasping for air, but the person's hold was unrelenting, "Ah, ah, ah, Sparrow. I'd suggest you not struggle… unless you _want_ your little damsel in distress to become road kill." Kendril's voice threatened in a sickeningly sweet voice. Kurt's body immediately went slack, not wanting any harm to be done to Blaine, "That's exactly what I thought," He felt Kendril's hot breath against his ear as he whispered, "Mr. Hummel." Kurt's eyes widened as his breathing came out in short pants.

"Let him go!" Blaine demanded from the sidelines.

Kurt felt Kendril's grasp loosen just enough that he could talk, "Get out of here!" He commanded, trying to send Blaine away.

Kendril tossed Kurt aside, his body hitting the wall like a rag doll, "No, I think he should stay a while." He smirked knowingly. How could this man know who Kurt was? What was his gain from finding out such information? Kendril slowly started making his way towards Blaine, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Kurt cried out, keeping up his Dark Sparrow voice, "Hurt me instead. I'm the one you want."

The smirk adorning Kendril's face flashed into a full-blown grin, "I wonder…" He breathed, grabbing Blaine by the nape of the neck and squeezing. Blaine let out a pained whimper, his golden eyes scrunching up tightly.

"_Don't!_" Kurt got to his feet in a flash, bolting over to Kendril.

The taller man released Blaine, watching him with a calculated expression, "Sure you don't want to rethink my offer?" He eyed him meaningfully, "I'm being very generous in giving you a second chance."

It was a test. Kendril was testing his attachment to Blaine. Without even thinking, Kurt used all of his strength to throw Kendril aside before grabbing Blaine's hand and yanking him along. He heard Kendril's advance, so Kurt ended up throwing Blaine over his shoulder before running full speed in the direction of the Anderson house. He didn't stop until he was safely inside the house. He turned and bolted the locks before leaning his forehead against the wood, taking several deep breaths to slow down his rapid heart rate.

"Nice jeans." Kurt spun around to see Blaine, his curls in a frenzy on his head and a dark pink mark adorning his chin, "Though I feel like they're not supposed to be a part of the whole ensemble." He remarked as he gestured towards him.

Kurt cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly, "Uh, yeah." _Wow, Kurt. Real eloquent._ He chastised himself, "I didn't have time… Got a message…" He mumbled, "It was urgent." He said simply. Blaine nodded in understanding, though Kurt thought he should be at least a little more freaked out than he was. He figured he was just in shock.

Blaine took a step forward, "Well, thank you, Dark Sparrow." He gave him a genuine smile, "I knew you'd come help me."

"How did you know?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine just shrugged, "You're always there when people need you the most. Ever since you came to town, it's been a much safer place. I at least _hoped _you'd make it to save me… And you did."

Kurt blushed under his mask, "Well, that's my job." Being inside Blaine's house reminded him of the night before. The angry phone call… Kurt needed to leave so he could call Blaine and apologize, "Well, I better get going. Other people to save and whatnot."

Blaine nodded, "Okay. Thanks." He raised his hand in farewell. Kurt did the same before unlocking the door and heading out, running in the direction of his house.

Once he got there, he climbed effortlessly into his window only to see Finn sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He didn't bother telling Finn to leave as he changed from his sweatshirt to the shirt he'd shed earlier. Finn looked like he was about to say something, but Kurt held up a finger, grabbing his phone and finding Blaine's number, "I'll be right back. I just need to clear some things up with Blaine." He stepped outside his room, listening to the phone ring.

"Hey." Blaine's voice was a bit cold, but at least he answered the phone.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt leaned against the wall, "I'm really sorry about last night."

He heard Blaine let out an un-amused laugh, "Sorry? What the hell happened last night?"

Kurt bit his lip, not sure how to explain seeing as he couldn't remember much, "I wish I could give you an explanation, but I can't. All I can ask is for your forgiveness. I'm sorry about last night, but there was something that I had to do and it was very important."

"Then why did you sound drunk off your ass when you answered the phone?" Blaine shot back.

Kurt sighed, "It's… complicated."

"Complicated." Blaine echoed, "Sure."

"Don't be like that." Kurt complained, not able to say anything more without giving up his identity.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice sounded tired, "I just… You've been acting off for a while now, and not just with me. I don't know what is going on with you, but I need _something_ from you. I- It just seems like you don't want to be around me anymore." He admitted, "I have no idea what I could have done to make you feel like you had to keep away, but I'd appreciate _some_ sort of answer. Otherwise, just stop trying to be my friend if you don't want to be."

Kurt banged his head against the wall. He could understand how Blaine would feel like Kurt was avoiding him and didn't want to be friends… But it didn't hurt any less to hear Blaine say it. He realized then that his relationship with Blaine meant far more to him than keeping his identity a secret, "Regal Cinema." Kurt whispered, his hand shaking around the phone.

"How did you-?"

"You want an explanation? There you have it." Kurt felt the bittersweet since of relief, though the fear weighed it down.

"You're… It was _you?_" Blaine asked, his tone laced with disbelief.

"How could you not recognize the jeans, Anderson?" He joked to hide his discomfort.

Blaine was silent for a moment, "I'm coming over." He said before hanging up. Kurt walked back into his room, tossing his phone onto his desk.

"So that's four people that know?" Finn asked, one eyebrow arched as he assumed Kurt had told Blaine.

Kurt fell down onto the bed beside Finn, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, "Five."

"Who else knows?"

Kurt peeked out from behind his arm, looking up at Finn, "It's a long story."

Finn moved so he was sitting cross-legged, facing Kurt, "I've got time."

"Let's wait for Blaine first. I really don't want to have to go through this story more than once." Finn opened his mouth to speak before Kurt cut him off, "And _no_, you can't invite Puck and Rachel over too. This isn't some sort of story telling seminar or something. It's bad enough they know I'm Dark Sparrow, I don't need them to know anymore."

Finn flushed, looking down, "Sorry about that."

Kurt let his arms fall down to the bed, "It wasn't your fault. Just, don't talk about this with anyone. Not even them." He spoke, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay." Finn agreed.

Both sat in silence as they waited for Blaine. Finn excited to learn more about his stepbrother and Kurt nervous to let it all out. Kurt heard Blaine's car pull up the driveway, listened as he let himself in and walked up the steps. He glanced over to the door just before it opened, revealing a disheveled, worried Blaine Anderson, "Spill."

**================================gLee===================================**

**Sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you thought! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt heaved a sigh, knowing that there was no getting out of the situation. Blaine sat next to Finn on the edge of the bed, facing Kurt. "You remember that guy that was in the alley?" He spoke first to Blaine, watching the recognition glaze his eyes, "His name is Kendril… He- he knows."

"Knows what?" Finn questioned.

Kurt sat up, leaning against the headboard, "Who I am. Like, he knows I'm _me._"

Blaine's eyes tightened, "What are you going to do?"

Kurt shrugged, shaking his head, "I don't know. I mean, I'm kind of on my own. I do have a source that will send a text on a burn phone about… You know. Things I- well, _Dark Sparrow_ needs to take care of. He- uh… Well, he sent me to some sort of drug warehouse last night." Blaine glanced away guiltily, "It's okay, Blaine." Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's, rubbing the pad of his thumb along his knuckles, "You didn't know." Blaine gave him a strange look that he couldn't place, but it was gone in an instant, "That's why I sounded drunk on the phone." Kurt continued, not letting go of Blaine's hand, "One of the guys there injected me with something." He absently rubbed at the bump on his neck with his free hand.

"So…" Finn began, a look of intense concentration on his face, "You just _wait_

for this source of yours to send you a text and then you go out and do whatever he says?"

"Essentially."

"What if he's a bad guy?" Finn asked. Kurt frowned, not really considering that.

"He's _not._" Blaine spoke up defensively, "I mean… why would he send you to come save me if he was _bad?_"

Kurt leaned back, unconsciously pulling Blaine's hand into his lap as he continued stroking the back of his hand, "I don't think he's a bad guy." Kurt responded, siding with Blaine.

"Have you ever talked to him?" Kurt shook his head at Finn's question.

"You could always text him." Blaine supplied, twisting his hand to lace their fingers together, "I'm sure he'd text you back."

"That's a good idea. Forming a back and forth communication with him would help."

Finn pursed his lips for a moment before he started firing question after question at him. Kurt just rolled his eyes, answering as much as he could. Eventually, Blaine was called home by his mom and the day finally ended. Kurt set both of his phones beside him on his pillow just like he always did before he fell into a deep sleep.

A relentless buzzing next to his ear woke him up an hour before his alarm. He groaned, flipping open the old phone and reading the text it held.

**From: Andy**

**To: DS**

**Do not go to McKinley today.**

Kurt read over the message once more. How did he…? Kurt decided to text him back for the first time.

_**To: Andy**_

_**From: DS**_

_**Why? How do you know I'd go there?**_

The response was almost instant, as if the person had assumed he'd want an answer.

**From: Andy**

**To: DS**

**There are whispers from Kendril's men about a trap that will be set for you at McKinley High. It's my job to know these things.**

Kurt gritted his teeth in rage. He absolutely _loathed_ Kendril.

_**From: DS**_

_**To: Andy**_

_**I'm going to school.**_

Kurt got up and went across the hall to Finn's room. He stepped inside and walked over to his bed, shaking him, "Finn. Up. _Now._"

Finn groaned before turning bleary eyes up at him, "It's still dark out." He complained.

"I need you to listen to me. It's important." He said seriously as Finn wiped the sleep from his eyes, "Kendril and his men have infiltrated McKinley. He's setting a trap for me."

Finn sat up, "What?"

"I need you to stay here. Fake sick." Finn tried to protest, but Kurt shut him up, "Please just do it. I can't be worrying about you getting hurt. If Kendril knows who I am, he knows who you are as well. He'd use you to get to me just like he could use Blaine… So just, stay here." He said, turning and rushing back to his room without waiting for any response from Finn.

His normal phone had a text from Blaine, so Kurt swiped a thumb across the screen to see the message.

**From: Blaine**

**To: Kurt**

**Did you want to skip today? We could get some coffee from the Lima Bean and just talk or something?**

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of his bed. He could use this to his advantage. Keep Blaine safe.

_**From: Kurt**_

_**To: Blaine**_

_**Sure. Meet me there first thing. And if I'm late, don't go back to school, okay?**_

Blaine never responded back to his text so he assumed he agreed. Kurt figured he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, so he just got ready for school. He slipped on his black jeans and boots before putting on his sweatshirt. Kurt tucked the hood down the back of the sweatshirt before pulling on a long black trench. He rummaged around in the back of his closet until he found two small swords he'd gotten on the internet a while back. Not knowing what he'd run into, he tucked them into his belt before buttoning up his jacket. Glancing at the time, he found that he only had about ten minutes before he needed to leave. Finn came into his room just then, dressed and looking ready to go to school, "No." Kurt said, brushing past him and walking towards the door.

"Kurt-"

"Absolutely not. What the _fuck_ did I just tell you?" Kurt yelled, causing his father and Carole to step around the corner wearing identical looks of shock.

"_Kurt_, language!" His dad admonished.

Kurt didn't have time to play 'normal family'. He needed to get to school to try and stop Kendril. Finn followed him, rushing out the door, "Finn, go back inside. _Now._" Kurt ordered, finally turning around to look Finn in the eye.

"Kurt, I'm not letting you go do this alone. And if you're so worried about me, then I shouldn't be home alone, right?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Kurt let out an undignified growl, wrenching open his car door and gesturing to the passenger side, "You do exactly what I say, no matter what. I say run, you better be hauling ass." Finn nodded eagerly, jumping into the car beside Kurt. Reluctantly, he pulled out of the driveway, ignoring his father and Carole watching them leave from the window with confusion written across their faces.

The whole day went by rather smoothly. Kurt kept his eyes trained on anything that might look even slightly suspicious, making a memory bank of anyone he didn't recognize. Kurt was sitting on the back riser in glee, watching as each member filed into the classroom, chatting animatedly with each other. Of course, Blaine walked in, eyes meeting Kurt's immediately. Kurt jumped from the riser, going as fast as he could over to Blaine without drawing any unwanted attention. He grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging him into the hall, "What are you doing here? I told you to-"

"Wait for you at the Lima Bean. I know. I figured you weren't coming and you were just trying to get rid of me… _Again._"

"_Blaine-_" Blaine cut him off when he surged forward, covering Kurt's protest with his lips. Kurt blinked in surprise before melting into the kiss. Kurt reached up and gripped the back of Blaine's neck, trying to keep them connected. Blaine let out a small hiss and Kurt let go immediately, "Sorry." Kurt breathed, their foreheads meeting and their breath intermingling in the limited space between them. He forgot that he needed to be very careful with his strength.

"It's okay." Blaine smiled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes, "_Now_ you tell me." He raised an eyebrow, "It's not because I'm some awesome superhero, is it?" He joked, though there was an undercurrent of worry.

Blaine shook his head, "It has nothing to do with that… though I have to admit, it's kind of hot." He smirked, a rosy blush coloring his cheeks.

Kurt was about to say something when there was suddenly a high pitched noise, radiating right near his ear. Kurt stumbled back, clutching his ears tightly, "_Shit._" He cursed, accidentally falling through the doors and into the choir room on his knees. He curled into himself, pressing his forehead against the floor as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Is he okay?"

"What is going on?"

"Can't you _hear it?_" Kurt asked loudly, trying to make his voice louder than the ringing in his ear that seemed to only be coming from one side, "_Ah!_" He gritted his teeth. Kurt could faintly hear some sort of an echo, almost like a sonar sound though the blaring noise. Kurt brought a hand up to his neck, feeling a vibrating, warm spot where the needle had gone in. Could it be…?

Kurt tried to compose himself as much as possible, straining to open his eyes only to see the glee kids crowded around him. He ground his teeth together, feeling Blaine's body behind him, holding him steady. Kurt reached under his coat, feeling around for one of his knives. Kurt hissed when his finger slices along the blade. He traced his fingers up and grabbed the hilt, pulling it from his belt and taking it out. He took a deep breath before digging the blade into the area on the side of his neck. Kurt ignored the several gasps coming from the group as he brought a shaking hand up to feel around through the warm blood leaking out of the wound and trailing down his neck. His fingers brushed over something hard and foreign. Kurt had to keep reopening the wound as his skin tried to close over and heal. A warm hand closed over his trembling one, keeping the small pocket of skin open for Kurt. He was finally able to pinch his fingers around a small, slick device before pulling it away to examine it. Wiping the crimson away, he eyed the tiny, blinking pellet. A tracker. That's how Kendril found out who he was. Kurt quickly clenched his fist around the object, crushing it into a fine dust just as all of the lights in the school were cut off.

Knowing what was soon to come, Kurt scrambled to his feet, using the distraction with the lights to get out of the room. He sped to the bathroom, ripping off his jacket before pulling his hood up and over his head. Kurt slipped the mask out of the hood, securing it in place before adjusting the knives in his belt. There were a few loud bangs followed by screams. Kurt dashed out of the bathroom only to be caught up in a hoard of students running frantically through the hallway. He cursed under his breath, shoving the kids aside.

There was a large, burly man dressed in head to toe black pinning a teacher to the bank of lockers, suffocating him. Kurt, not being able to reach them, snatched his knife and aimed. He threw the blade with precision, the end embedding itself deep into the man's back. The teacher was able to get loose as the larger man fell to the ground.

At the end of the hall, he saw Kendril walking slowly down the hall, a demented smirk plastered to his face. His eyes flickered over to a young freshman, running along with the pack. He snapped his fingers, causing the boy's head to whip around at an unnatural angle before he crumbled to the floor. Kendril then glanced at another student, snapping his fingers once more causing a tall brunette girl to fall to the ground. He was laughing. Kurt tried to press past the wall of students when he noticed Kendril's dark eyes land on Tina. "_NO!_" He yelled, manhandling the people around him. Kendril just chuckled as he snapped his fingers, snapping Tina's neck. "_MOVE!_" He cried, throwing his arms out. The crowd split, all of their bodies were now pressed tightly against the rows of lockers.

Kendril gave him an impressed smile, "We have much to discuss, Sparrow. Now unless you want any more of your peers and friends to die because of you, I'd suggest you follow me." Kurt couldn't stop staring at Tina's dead eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. He closed his eyes, releasing his 'hold' on the students and allowing them to flee once more. There were seven bodies left, one was Tina's and one… one was Artie's. His body was hanging limply out of his wheelchair. Tears burned his eyes as he finally allowed his gaze to fall on Kendril, his sight tinged in red as his entire body shook with undiluted rage.

"Kurt!" Kurt whipped his head around to see Finn standing at the end of the hallway, Rachel shaking behind him as she peered around his arm.

"Run!" He yelled, heading full tilt towards them. Kurt thrust his arms out, shoving them away and out of Kendril's sight before a force sent him flying forward and through the window at the end of the hall. He could feel each individual slice of glass cutting his skin, the air whipping against his bare arms. The last thing he remembered before the darkness took over was Kendril's signature smirk as he stood over him, snapping his fingers.

**==================================gLee================================**

**I hope that everyone is still enjoying this fic! It's not going to be very long, only a few more chapters left. Then I'm thinking I'll do a skank!Kurt fic. Let me know what you thought! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, dude." Kurt groaned trying to scoot away from Finn's incessant prodding, "Kurt!"

He blinked his eyes open before rapidly sitting up, fully awake, "Kendril-"

Finn shook his head, "I don't know what the hell happened, man. Like, he was standing over you and then for some reason he just… vanished."

Kurt raised a dubious eyebrow, "Vanished?"

"Yeah, man. Like, out of thin air!" He gestured grandly.

"Why would he just… let me go? I don't understand." Kurt frowned down at the quilt, picking at a loose thread, "He had me _right there_ and-"

Finn swatted his hand away from the comforter where he was slowly unraveling the material, "Don't talk like that, Kurt. Point is, he didn't kill you."

Kurt shook his head, "No. No, there _has_ to be a reason for him just letting me go." He bit his lip replaying the whole scene in his mind, but could find nothing that would keep Kendril from finishing the job. He patted his hands on his torn up sweatshirt, grabbing out his clunky phone and checking for any new messages.

Nothing.

He decided he'd text Andy to see if he had any information or had heard anything that could help him.

_**To: Andy**_

_**From: DS**_

_**Any news on Kendril?**_

Kurt set the phone aside, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Who'd you text?"

Kurt glanced up before holding up his 'Dark Sparrow' phone, "Andy. I'm just checking to see if he knows anything. He'll text back in a second." Kurt responded knowingly.

Finn nodded, kicking back in the chair and leaning on the back legs to balance the chair. Kurt huffed out a frustrated sigh as he checked his phone once more, "Maybe he's busy?"

"No… No he's assigned to me. He would text back." Kurt said as he typed out another message.

_**To: Andy**_

_**From: DS**_

_**There was an incident at McKinley like you said. I need to know if you have any more information.**_

Kurt took the time he was waiting for a response to call Blaine. He grabbed his normal phone and dialed the familiar number, waiting as it rung several times before going to voice mail. Kurt ran a hand through his hair, starting to get an awful feeling in his gut as he texted his source once more.

_**To: Andy**_

_**From: DS**_

_**I need you to respond so that I know you're still there.**_

Kurt waited, feeling Finn's eyes on him causing him to become more anxious. "Shit." He cursed under his breath.

"What?" Finn questioned, sitting up.

"My source went dark." At Finn's confused expression, he elaborated, "He's not responding anymore. I've… I've lost contact with him." He paused, "Did you see Blaine before?"

Finn shook his head, "Naw, man. I hadn't seen him since he walked into the choir room."

Kurt worried his lower lip for a moment before standing and striding over to the window, eyeing the dark storm clouds that were just starting to envelop the blue sky, "I'm going to go check on him. He's not answering his phone." Kurt said as he pulled the hood up and over his head, securing the mask piece in place before sliding the window open and hopping out.

It didn't take long to get to Blaine's house, thought he didn't bother with the front door as he usually did. Kurt scaled the tall oak tree on the far side of the yard before swinging from one of the branches and landing with a light thud on top of the one story garage. He then leapt onto the second story sill where Blaine's room was. Kurt peered into the dark room, not seeing anyone inside. He jimmied the unlocked window open before sliding inside.

Blaine's normally neat room was in complete disarray. Books were scattered about in random places, his desk chair was broken in the corner of the room. All of the signs of a struggle were present, causing the sinking feeling in Kurt's gut to ignite. He lightly trailed his fingertips across the desk as he inventoried the rest of the room. Blaine's door was shut and locked, no doubt the reason no one had reported him missing… if he was in fact missing. Kurt pulled out his phone, calling Blaine once more. His trained ears detected the muffled ringing noise coming from under his bed. Kurt took a deep breath before walking over and kneeling on the floor, lifting the disheveled sheets only to see two phones under the bed, one lighting up with his call and one not responding to anything. Kurt grabbed both phones, sitting down on Blaine's bed as he canceled his call. He set Blaine's phone to the side as he examined the unfamiliar one. Kurt could only assume it belonged to whoever else was in the room with Blaine. He picked at a faded sticker on the back of the phone, the adhesive drying along the edges. The letters '_HAS'_ were on the sticker. "Has?" Kurt breathed, as he flipped the phone cover open only to see three glaringly obvious new text messages… all from 'DS'… all from _him._ "No." Kurt whispered into the empty room, staring at the phone as if the messages would disappear if he just looked long enough. Kurt went to the recent messages, seeing each message Andy had sent to him. Did Andy go after Blaine? Was he a bad guy like Finn had said? Kurt pocketed the phone before vacating the room.

He'd just landed on the grass when his phone went off. Kurt flipped it open to see an address from an unknown number. He shook off the thoughts of what could happen to him if he went there, only thinking of Blaine. Kurt pulled out his phone and programmed in the address, memorizing the directions before heading towards the outskirts of town. Trying to remain unseen, Kurt took a lot of short cuts and backstreets to get there, but was surprised at what he saw.

It was a grand mansion surrounded by a wall paved in brick. He scaled the wall before coming around the back side of the giant place. A twig snapped behind him, making him whip around only to see nothing. Without warning, a sack was pulled over his head, obstructing his sight. He tried to yank it off, but an arm circled around his throat, restricting his airflow until he became limp and pliable in the perpetrator's arms.

He was vaguely aware of being lifted up and carried, but he couldn't gain his bearings. The person sat him down in a cold, metal chair, securing his arms behind him as well as binding his legs.

"Lift the veil, boys." Kendril spoke, an amused note to his voice. The bag was pulled off, as well as his hood and mask, revealing a stark white room with a stage at the far end of the rectangular space. Kendril was standing center stage, the lights bouncing off his bald head, causing it to shine, "Glad you made it."

"Get to the point, Kendril." Kurt growled, fidgeting with his bonds, "What am I doing here?"

"I just want to give you a little bit of insight into what will happen if you don't give up your powers." He spoke, stepping off of the stage and sauntering over to Kurt, "I offered the same thing to your mother years ago… Just like you, she was stubborn. She just couldn't give them up." Kurt's heart clenched. So it was true. His mother was like him… "So I had to end her. Too bad I wasn't able to harvest her powers after she died… a slow and painful death." Kurt looked away, forcing the tears away, "I threatened to kill everyone she ever loved, but she knew that I did not know her identity. She banked on that fact. And I never found out… until _you_ showed up." He tilted his head to the side, "And I happen to know_ everything_ about you, Kurt Hummel. Meaning I know you'd be pretty upset if anything happened to your family."

"Shut up!" Kurt screamed, "You leave them out of this!"

Kendril let out an amused hum, "You sure are like your mother." He turned and snapped his fingers. Two of his henchmen came out, dragging behind them a body each, "I'm sure you can figure out who they are even with their faces covered." Kurt_ was _able to tell. The two teens were sitting back on their knees, their chests moving frantically with their hands tied behind their backs. One was tall, his shoulders several inches higher than the boy's next to him. Finn and Blaine.

"How the hell did you-" Kurt began, but was cut off when Kendril started towards the stage where his brother and Blaine were, "What are you doing?" He asked frantically, "FINN, BLAINE!" He called to them, but didn't receive an answer.

"Their ears are plugged and mouths are taped, so there's no use in trying to communicate with them." Kendril smirked as he stood behind them, "I'm giving you one last chance. I am being _very_ generous. Your mother didn't get this many chances."

"Please," Kurt pleaded, "Just, let them go."

Kendril held up his fingers in the form of a gun. Knowing what he'd done with the snap of his fingers, he had no doubt Kendril could kill them by imitating a gun. He held the finger gun to the back of Finn's head, glancing up at him behind his eyelashes with an unreadable expression. Kurt's heart dropped, the air suddenly becoming thick, "_No._" He choked out, "No!" He said louder, "Don't you hurt my brother! FINN!" He yelled uselessly, pulling at the unbreakable iron wire holding him back, "Stop it! Just- _don't!_" Kendril simply pursed his lips before shifting his hand to point at the back of Blaine's head, "_**NO!**_" Kurt cried out, feeling his blood making his wrists slick as the bonds cut into his skin, "_Stop!_ Don't you _dare_ hurt him you _bastard!_"

Kendril smiled widely, "Guess I've got a winner." He said, looking down at Blaine before pulling his thumb back and twitching his wrist, "_Bang._" Blaine's body fell over sideways, not moving. Kurt wanted to scream, cry, kill… but he could only stare in absolute horror as the boy he'd loved since he'd first laid eyes on him was fallen over, _dead,_ "I guess that's kind of like killing two birds with one stone. No more Mr. Anderson means no more Andy."

"What?" Kurt choked, looking up at Kendril with tear-blurred vision.

"You can't _seriously_ be that dense, can you? _Andy? ... Anderson?_ Lima should really reconsider who they want protecting their town if you couldn't even connect _those_ dots." He shrugged, stepping behind Finn who was now shaking like a leaf, "Would you give up your powers now, or would you like me to take care of your stepbrother as well? I'll also have you know, I have eyes on your dear old daddy at his shop… It'd be a damn shame if he were scared into another heart attack when his stepson's head is sent to him in a box instead of car parts." Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine's limp form. Blaine was Andy. Blaine was his source. The one who helped him through everything… Who'd warned him about not going straight into the trap at McKinley… Blaine was trying to protect him while also doing his job, "What do you say, Kurtie?"

Using the slickness of blood, Kurt was able to slip his wrists from the bindings. He glared up at Kendril, pure hatred seeping from every pore of his body, "Fine."

"Fine, what?"

Kurt let his eyes flicker once more to Blaine's dead body making his resolve that much stronger. He'd do this for Blaine. "I give up."

**==================================gLee===================================**

**There will only be one or two more chapters left! Let me know what you thought. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I give up." Kurt repeated, not letting his eyes stray from Blaine's form. He watched through his peripheral as Kendril strolled closer, the same manic grin plastered on his thin face, "How do I do it?" He asked, formulating a plan in his mind and praying to a God he didn't believe existed that it would work, "How do I… _transfer_ my powers." Kurt chose his words carefully as he heard the slowing thumps of a failing heart across the room, the miniscule stutters coming from Blaine's chest as he struggled to pull in air.

"You mean… _give up_ your powers." Kendril corrected, watching him with scrutinizing eyes. Kurt nodded his head, finally allowing his eyes to flicker over to Kendril's muddy brown orbs that were suddenly alight with anticipation, "Well you have to concentrate on this." He pulled a small vial out of his jacket pocket, rolling it between his fingers, "_Will _your powers, your _strength, speed, everything_… into this bottle."

Kurt tensed, preparing himself, "Is that all?"

"Why, yes, it is."

Kurt waited until Kendril was directly in front of him before focusing all of his power into his own body, strengthening himself. He kicked his legs out, ignoring the searing pain of the metal cutting through his flesh as he broke the rest of the bindings. Kurt then lunged forward in a flash, surging his fist forward and straight into Kendril's face. Not stopping, he kept up the punches, one hit for each beat of Blaine's heart, which he focused closely on. Kendril threw a hand up, sending Kurt flying backwards until he was pinned to the far wall.

Kendril wiped the corner of his mouth, grimacing at the crimson stain, "You… little… bastard." He grunted, advancing on Kurt at a slow pace, "You _think_, you can _defeat… me?_" He asked rhetorically, "I may not have all of the powers that you have, but I was able to get one thing from your mother. Before she took her final breath, I took a sample of live blood from her. It took _years_ to perfect the formula, but I was able to siphon out the right code that gave me a _taste_ of what she had. I have had years of telekinetic practice." Kendril slowly squeezed his hand into a fist, causing Kurt's bones to tighten, his chest constricting around his lungs as he struggled to pull in each breath of air. His entire form began convulsing from sheer agony as Kendril continued to crush his body. Through his own choked off gasps for air and the blood rushing though his ears, he heard Blaine's heart take one final stuttering beat before all sound dissipated.

"N-n-_no._" Kurt fought against the hold, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he focused every ounce of himself to fend off the attack. The tightening loosened just slightly, giving Kurt the upper hand. Shakily, he pulled his arm off and away from the wall. He opened his eyes to see Kendril watching in confusion and astonishment as he once again tried to contain Kurt, but it was all in vain. Kurt's vision turned red around the edges as he zeroed in on Kendril. In his head, he envisioned what he wanted and then he whipped his hand to the side, sending Kendril flying over and straight into the wall. He then pinched his fingers together and forced Kendril's body to be thrown to the other side of the room. Kurt continued this until Kendril's bruised and battered form put up no resistance. He walked slowly over to his sagged body, kneeling beside him. Kurt grabbed the man's face, making sure he looked him in the eye, "This is for Blaine." With that, he snapped his fingers and Kendril's body went limp.

Kurt turned and bolted over to Blaine, moving as fast as his aching body could carry him. He fell to his knees beside his body, tenderly pulling the sack from his head. Kurt reached back and quickly pulled the bag off of Finn before snapping the binds holding him to allow Finn to get the rest of the way free. Finn said nothing, only staring in horror at Blaine. Kurt gently pulled the tape from Blaine's mouth, removing the earplugs and binds before laying him out. He took his face in his hands, bending down so that their foreheads touched. Kurt focused all of his energy, his power, his strength, his _everything_ into the boy. "Please. Please." He chanted, his throat closing up as he tried in vain to suppress a sob, "Take them. I don't want them without you." He cried, tightening his hold on Blaine's head, "_Please_, Blaine. I-I love you." He sputtered.

Kurt felt Finn's warm hand on his shoulder, "We need to go, Kurt. We have to get the police or something."

"_NO!_" He bellowed, pulling Blaine's entire form into his lap, clutching to his body for dear life, "I'm not leaving him. He's going to be fine. He-" _Thump,_ "Blaine?" Kurt felt his body weakening as Blaine's body started to warm up, "It's working." He breathed, concentrating solely on Blaine. _Thump, thump, thump._ Blaine's heart sputtered to life. His lips parted a tiny bit as he wheezed in a breath of air.

Kurt watched as his eyes moved back and forth behind his lids before they finally opened, revealing slightly dulled golden orbs, "Kurt." He whispered, voice raspy.

Kurt let out a relieved whimper, "_Yes. _ _God,_ Blaine." He smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Blaine's body tensed as he looked around him, taking in the setting. He jumped up in a flash, pressing himself against the back wall of the stage, "What- what's going on?"

Kurt stood too, walking slowly over to Blaine before reaching up and lightly caressing his cheek, "You-you were gone. I gave you my powers so that you could live." He admitted.

"Kurt, no. Why would you-?"

"Shh." Kurt cut him off, "I'm glad I did it. I don't regret anything."

Blaine rested his hand on top of Kurt's, "You gave them _all _to me?"

Kurt blinked, "I-I guess so. I don't really know how it works."

"Do you think you still have some of your powers left?" Kurt turned to see Finn standing awkwardly behind them.

Kurt hadn't even thought of that… Could he…? Kurt looked over at the metal chair he'd once occupied. He focused on it and flicked it over to the wall, having it hit the plaster before dropping to the floor. It took a lot more focus and work to be able to do it, but the fact was… he _could._

"Dude, that is _so_ not fair. You _both_ have powers now and I have _nothing._" Finn pouted, stomping like a child.

Kurt completely ignored him, flying to Blaine's side and pulling him in for a long, drawn out kiss. "Guess I'm not going to be part of HAS anymore." He breathed once they pulled apart to breathe.

"What is that anyway? And _why_ the hell did you become a part of such a dangerous organization?" Kurt placed a hand on his hip, eyeing Blaine concernedly.

Blaine shrugged, "It's just something that every male member of the Anderson family has done. We're a part of HAS, Hero's Association of Sources."

Kurt sighed, "Guess we'll have to find a new source, now won't we?"

"We?" Blaine glanced up at Kurt, one triangular brow raised.

"We."

Finn spoke up then, "I can be your source."

"No." Both boys said at the same time before smiling at each other.

"Let's get out of here." Blaine suggested, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded, gesturing for Finn to follow them. Together, the three teens left Kendril's mansion and headed home.

The future was still unknown… but Kurt knew that it would all turn out alright. Because it had to. Because Kurt wouldn't let it turn out any differently so long as he was Dark Sparrow… Guardian of Lima.

**============================gLee==================================**

**So for now, this is it! I will probably do either a sequel or have this same story but told from Blaine's POV. Before I do that, I'm going to be doing a skank!kurt fic. I really hope that everyone liked this fic, I had so much fun working on it. :)**


End file.
